Unwanted competition
by Victor Delacoix
Summary: A newcomer to the studio threatens to tear apart everything Chad has worked for, reputation and the love of a certain actress.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers, it sure has been a while since i botherd to write another fanfiction.

Two whole years! To all who care im still in the army training :) hope you enjoy this story, please review! xx

CPOV

"somethings not quite right.." i mutterd to myself.

I sniffed the air like a territorial wolf and inspected the lunch hall i was stood in.

No one in sight. But thats impossible... im here. Why arent i being praised?

I burst through large studio doors into a car park , there i immediately spotted a gathering of people, desperate to get to what ever is in the centre.

I ran to the crowd eager to see what could be more awesome than me.

I fought my way through girls clambering theyre way towards the centre and stopped dead in my tracks.

There stood Sonny in the heart of the tornado of female fury.

She was talking to a small boy, the boys hair was a dirty blonde that curled round his head.

I noticed Sonny was pulling one of her many faces, this one was her "wow what a dreamboat" face with a hint of dribble.

Surely shes mistaken him for me.

I approached the two and bellowed out to my rival ;

"MONROE!" demanding her immediate attention and worship.

Her gaze on the boy was unflinching and unnaffected.

She replied " oh... hi .. erm... ch .. chad thats it!" she spoke forgetful until finally clocking my name.

I felt a fresh flow of anger flow to my head. But because im awesome i can control it.

"Who's the dude?" i said tryin to retain my cool.

The boy spoke " the names justin". He seemed innocent enough.

But the way Sonny looked at him stirred to cocktail of fury burning inside my mind like a volcano waiting to explode and destroy everything in the vacinity.

From the distance a makeup lady called for Justin.

He spoke " Sorry 'gals, see you round" he winked at Sonny and ran off.

The volcano just blew, i lunged forward and found myself made immoble by countless girls squeezing my arms wishin they were Justin's.

Dam these girls are strong, they all sighed in unison, including Sonny.

My anger went and was replaced with an undesired feeling.

I freed myself and walked away occaisonally glancing back to see if they'd moved, not a bloody inch.

Desperate measures, " SONNY YOUR FAT"! I shouted as loud as i could muster.

Not even a flinch, normally by now id be on my second course of fist salad and knuckle sandwiches.

Past me two men walked casually talking amongst themselves.

The one spoke to the other, "Can't believe Justin Beiber is at our studio".

My mind went blank and the world began to spiral so fast.

That brat's come to my studio and stole my girl, its on Bieber.

Its on.

Hope you enjoyed my short installment, if anyone enjoyed this or likes where its goin please tell me and il continue :)

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those who have read my story , i hope you enjoy my second installment and please leave a review saying what you think ^^

**Chapter 2**

**CPOV**

Twas the next at the studio and i was stood appreciating the new poster of me in the cafeteria.

"Damn im sexy" i said in love.

The poster was a close up of me looking to the distance, i copied the pose like a mini Chad.

From nowhere , a tall man wearing dungarees covered in paint and a hat facing the wrong way, shoved me aside destroying my moment.

He spoke " sorry chief posters gotta go" he tore down the poster without hesitation.

I dropped to my knees and cradled the poster like a victim in Naam.

"its gonna be okay big Chad, i got you." i soothed the poster, then looked up to see a confused worker.

"okay im just gonna finish my job" said the worker slightly creeped out.

He placed against the wall a poster, rubbed the brush along it until it was upright.

There hung a poster of Justin, a close up of his face staring out to the distance.

The nerve.

The man walked away, i tried to scream but found no words escaped my distrought mouth.

I pressed my face close to the poster as if it were him, "im gonna get you justin, im totally serious."

I then attempted to rip down the poster but it was pretty dam slippy.

I looked around and made sure no one saw then scurried away.

**SPOV**

I sat close to Justin in my room, he was singing to me the most beautiful song.

His voice was of no other, his eyes linked with mine an unbreakable bond of love and passion that began to burn so brightly.

I felt his hand squeeze mine, a feeling of safety on contact.

Theres only one man ive ever felt so much for but hes not on my mind right now.

All i can think , all i can taste and breathe is Justin.

He stopped singing and looked away slightly.

He stood up and walked towards the corner of the room.

Our seperation left my hand shaking and my soul a flame, i missed the connection and had to have it back. Like a drug i craved him, like air i needed him.

"Im only here for two weeks Sonny." he spoke so sincerely.

"I dont understand.." i replied , maybe im not so special.

He turned to me and in his eyes i saw a inferno of soul and raw love.

"Sonny i love you, im not afraid to say it because nothing else in this world could stop me. Not when i look at the perfection of your face, your beautiful smile that melts my heart, your hazel eyes that shakes me to the core"

I sat speechless, my heart raced like a thousand stallions.

"If im leaving i want you to come with me.." his words wern't a joke, they were so serious the whole room seemed to freeze over.

"Justin I..."

Could i leave all this behind?

**CPOV**

I sat in my room holding a picture of me and Sonny, we were messing about. She had me in a headlock and by god she was strong.

I laughed alone in my room, the solitude made the room seem gargantuan, almost my own planet of exclusion.

I remembered what happened yesterday with her and Justin, fresh tears pushed at my eyes begging to be set free.

I fought them back, why am i so upset.

Who cares if he gets to stroke her shiny oak hair, stare into her eyes of chocolate ectasy and kiss those soft red lips so softly, so softly its as if we had'nt kissed but become one.

It did bother me, ive always been a lone wolf but Sonny is my missing piece.

Shes my Ying, but ill never be her Yang now.

Wait a minute, im Chad Dylan God Damn Cooper Super hunk!

I dont let pretty 10 year old looking pretty boys like Justin steal the one thing in this miserable world that makes me happy.

I stood up from my desk so fast, with such raw power and aggression.

I was invinceable.

A knock at the door.

I opened and found Tawni pampering herself.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" she screamed.

"Yes?" i replied mockingly.

"You get your blonde BE-hind moving mister! Your gonna help me fix this..."

**Thankyou for reading, please let me know what you think :)**

**xx**


End file.
